Change It All
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: Well, Megatron loses it and three little Decepticons help the enemy


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!

 **CHANGE IT ALL**

Starscream was hurting.

He and everyone else on the Nemesis were sure that their leader had finally gone mad!

Even Soundwave the probably closest friend Megatron had thought that.

The reason they all thought that he went mad was that he punished them all, especially Starscream, brutally.

Today was brutal again and it hadn't even been his fault but Breakdown's and the other had even told their leader so but he had ignored it.

And that was the first time that Soundwave had disobeyed their lord. He had grabbed their leader with his tentacles and dragged him off the bridge.

Starscream walked slowly to the med bay and when he finally opened the doors he almost fainted. The leader of the Decepticons had landed some nasty hits and he leaked energon.

"What a pleasant s- What happened to you?!"

Knockout the medic of the Nemesis had at first not looked up but when he did he immediately lay down his pad and helped Starscream to sit down on one of the berths.

"Megatron got... angry again."

"But it is always you and only you!"

"Breakdown and I screwed up..."

"No reason for him to beat you up like that!"

"I know but tell Megatron that!"Starscream groaned.

The pain was agonising and his optics flickered.

"Sleep Starscream... I'll pinch you back together."

"Please be gentle..."

"With you always you know that Star."Knockout smiled and Starscream slipped into recharge.

*

When he woke up again he heard a groan and Megatron's voice. Immediately Starscream sat up and saw Knockout laying on the floor Megatron above him.

"Don't you ever stand in my way again, medic!"the leader hissed and looked to Starscream grinning.

Slowly Megatron walked up to the seeker and his hands had already formed to fists. Starscream was already panicking but tried to hide it.

"Now, should we finish our little dispute from earlier, shouldn't we?"

Starscream gulped but Megatron suddenly was pulled back by black and purple tentacles.

"Desist!"Soundwave said monotone and looked Megatron into the eyes.

The lord just stared at his third in command before lashing out at him. Not that he hit anyone or was free again. No, now a very familiar figure appeared in the doorway and looked disappointed at Megatron.

"I had hoped not to have to do this but now I have no other choice..."Optimus Prime sighed and stood there unmovable.

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, I order you to surrender and let yourself be brought to the brig without resistance otherwise we will have to restrain you."

"How- Soundwave you betrayed me?!"

Soundwave looked at Megatron but not for long.

"You changed too much for your original cause. I am no longer a follower of your point of view and Starscream and Knockout aren't anymore too."

With that Soundwave walked over to Knockout, lifted him up and laid him on the berth next to Starscream.

"He should be fine in a few minutes. Sorry Star... I should have been here sooner."the spy whispered and looked away.

"Oh Wave! Stop apologising! You saved us and that is all that counts, okay?"

"But I almost had been too late. I can't forget the terrified look on your face..."

"Soundwave my friend, I really hoped Optimus had already changed your point of view for that... You did nothing wrong and if you had come in earlier maybe it all hadn't worked out at all. Nothing serious happened let us just be happy. No war, no fighting, no pain."

Soundwave took a deep breath before he retraced his visor. Light purple optics looked at the seeker and Soundwave smiled happily.

"Hey no hugging without me!"suddenly Knockout's voice rang out and both mechs looked at the medic.

"Are you alright, Knockout?"

"Yes... The blow was just... unexpected. How are you? Did it work?"

"Yes. Optimus was here in time and Megatron is in the brig."

"So no war?"

The seeker and the spy smiled.

"No, no war anymore."

"Yippee! At least the blow was worth it."Knockout laughed and the three friends hugged each other.

"Hugging without me? I came to save you and you just forget me? You are really ungrateful."

Optimus came up behind them and grinned when Soundwave jumped at him pressing his lip plates against the prime's cheek.

"I think you are someone's hero..."Starscream grinned and Soundwave blushed.

"Oh shut up Star! Thanks for your help Optimus."Knockout laughed.

"No problem. At least the war is over now. Oh, frag! I have to tell the others! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Optimus hurried outside and Soundwave just shook his head.

He bet the team around the Prime was in their base and waited impatiently for their leader.

"You are happy Wave."

"What?"

"You are happy. It's good to see you so relaxed."Starscream smiled and leaned against Knockout.

"Yeah, I am happy. I have the mech of my life, the war is over and you two finally admitted your feelings for each other! I am still proud of myself for putting you in that room."

Knockout and Starscream laughed. Yeah, without this little push they probably would still be dancing around each other.

"Yeah, and we are lucky that we got you that annoyed so you flew off and immediately met Optimus."

"Yeah, but at first he tried to take me to the base to question me."

"Oh, you quickly solved that. I didn't see a scratch on you when you came back."

Soundwave rolled his optics and stayed quiet while his friends laughed at him.

"At least I didn't come to work with obvious scratches on my back and front!"

Now his two friends blushed and looked away.

"Really? Did you come to work without a new paint job? Knockout too?"

Optimus had just walked in.

"Yes..."the medic answered the Prime quietly before glaring at Soundwave who looked very smug.

"Can you stop looking so smug? I mean it really doesn't suit you!"Starscream whined.

"Doesn't it? No one ever told me."

Suddenly his helmet was bended backwards and soft lips connected with his own. Optimus smiled against the kiss and laughed when Soundwave hid his face in his servos after he broke the kiss.

"Oh! Don't hide that cute blush. I love that look on you."

"Oh the affection! You two are soooo perfect for each other!"the red medic sighed and Starscream watched his best friend and his lover fondly.

 _Now everything was going to be just fine..._


End file.
